


Home for the Holidays

by MeChewChew



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Winter/Holiday prompts for #ShinraHoliday2020!
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shinra Holiday 2020





	1. Let it Snow (TsengRu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng begs for Rufus to let him go to the Northern Cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Let it Snow
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Geostigma

Golden rays peak through the window of their room, Rufus, still sitting in his wheelchair, haloed by the light behind him. Tseng kneels down in front of him, cups his hands between his. They feel brittle, like a squeeze too hard could break them. Rufus won’t look at him. Tseng won’t try to force him.

“Let me go to the Northern Cave.” Tseng whispers.

No. That’s not what he really wants to ask. He knows Rufus will give them all approval to go. He can’t stop them anyways. Not when all of them are desperate for a cure.

Rufus keeps his eyes down and to the side, their hands only in his peripheral.

Tseng leans closer and tightens his hold just the slightest, rubs his thumbs against him gently.

“Promise me you’ll hang on until I get back. Please.” Tseng begs.

They don’t talk about Rufus’ weakening constitution. They don’t talk about his will to live declining. They don’t talk about the scare the other night when it seemed like Rufus might not have made it.

“Please,” Tseng whispers again, watching his lover’s face for any indication of emotion. But Rufus’ face is pale and cold, eyes unmoving. The only indication that he’s alive is the shallow breathing and occasional swallow.

Tseng can’t go unless Rufus promises him.

Promises him that he’ll keep fighting.

Even if he’s not around.

Tseng doesn’t know how long he stays kneeling there, legs gone numb. It doesn’t matter. He’ll wait. He can’t begin to imagine what thoughts are swirling around in Rufus’ head, he can only observe the slight frown gracing his lips and the way he blinks a little too hard.

The moon is high in the sky when Rufus finally gives the smallest of nods.

“I promise.” Rufus whispers quietly, shifting his hands to hold onto Tseng’s and finally give a squeeze back. He turns his gaze to look down at Tseng, eyes glassy as he leans down to lay a kiss on his knuckles.

Tseng lets him and moves his hands to cup Rufus’ face gently, forcing his numbed legs up so he can give him a chaste kiss.

It’s not until Rufus is tucked in bed and sleeping soundly that Tseng steps out, leaning back against the door with a haggard sigh and collects himself for a moment. He smoothes out his suit, puts on his gloves, and pushes himself up.

Three pairs of eyes look at him when he steps into the shared living space, all equally as tired.

He nods and they leave.

-

Elena’s yelling and he can hear the frantic spinning of the chopper above them. There’s a sharp pain in his side and he can feel blood cascading down his forehead. A deep ache settles in his chest, not from any external wounds. Where he should feel frustrated and upset, there’s a pang of longing instead. Of failure. Of a future ripped out of his hands.

More than anything, he feels cold.

There’s gun fire and Elena groans and falls next to him.

He looks up at the gray sky, watches the snow peacefully fall on them, undisturbed.

Tseng closes his eyes and apologizes.

-

Rufus leans against the railing of the balcony outside his room, watches the first snowfall at Healen.

He takes a sip out of his wine glass and sits it carefully onto the the railing.

It shatters, leaving burgundy stains on his clothes.

A chill passes by him and he looks out into the white horizon.

He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE TODAY SAD


	2. COMPANY IS COMING (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMPANY IS COMING and if this house isn't clean before Veld visits, Tseng's going to strangle each of them individually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Lights, Camera, Action
> 
> Warnings: Crack?

“We have to clean,” Tseng picks up a shirt from the floor, _Rufus’ shirt,_ and folds it quickly, plopping it onto a small pile of clothing amassing on the bed. “Company is coming.”

“It’s just Veld.” Rufus shrugs, relaxing back in his armchair and crossing his legs as he watches Tseng scurry around the room.

“It’s _because_ it’s Veld.” Tseng neatly arranges their clothes in the drawers before slamming it shut.

He turns around and strides towards Rufus and grabs his arms, hauling him up from his seat to stand before fixing the cushion and pillow. He looks around the room once, twice, thrice before nodding in approval.

Neat.

Tidy.

Not a single thing out of place.

He sighs and turns to look at Rufus, looking less than impressed. Tseng spins him around and pushes against his back to lead them out to the living room where the other three are cleaning lazily.

Tseng clears his throat and Reno jumps from where he’s lounging on the couch. Elena and Rude busy themselves with dusting the TV and curtains. Tseng opens a closet door and pulls out a vacuum, shoving it in Reno’s direction. On second thought, he pushes Rufus in Reno’s direction as well.

“Go vacuum everything. Including the hardwood.”

The two begin to whine and Tseng gives them one look, just one, and they scurry off with the vacuum with a quiet “ouch” from the other room.

He sighs and turns back to the couch, smoothing the leather down before rearranging the pillows.

“We can’t let him know we sit,” Tseng mumbles to himself, brows furrowed as he perfectly sets the pillows down.

He heads off to the kitchen, much to Rude’s and Elena’s relief. The stools are off _just_ the tiniest bit and he spends a good five minutes balancing them against the island counter perfectly.

Once satisfied, he turns his attention to the decorations, flipping wall decor to the front, rearranging the magnets on the fridge, and wiping down the counters.

“I don’t want there to be ANY signs of living in this house,” Tseng growls to himself, tying his hair back in a low ponytail.

His eyes narrow onto a rag looped onto the oven handle.

“This is a dish towel!” Tseng huffs under his breath, ripping the rag away and finding a a soft cloth to replace it with, “We need a hand towel here.”

He takes a spin in the kitchen, looking around for anything else out of place.

There.

The table cloth is slightly crooked.

He sighs and gets on his knees, pulls until the cloth is perfectly aligned. “Have to do everything in this goddamn house,” he mumbles, standing up and nodding when the kitchen looks perfectly in order.

Now. To check on the mess Reno and Rufus have made with the vacuum.

He steps into the hallway and heads to the dining room, raising an eyebrow once he arrives. Rude had come to be assigned vacuum duty while the others picked up and moved the furniture around.

The carpet is clean, there’s no drag lines from the furniture, and theres’ not a spot out of place.

He smiles, leans against the door frame. “Good job.”

The others look up at him with a gleam in their eyes and cheer.

“Now get ready for dinner without leaving a mess. He’s almost here.”


End file.
